


Thinking Outside the Box

by springburn



Series: Dr Who mini fics and prompts [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has 'picked up' Sam Cassidy, will she travel with him to the stars? Will he get her home in time for Malcolm's meeting......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Outside the Box

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little vignette to cheer up a friend. 
> 
> @asthesnowfalls posted a great picture it The Doctor and Sam, and I wrote this little piece to go with it.......just a bit of a giggle!!

THINKING OUTSIDE THE BOX.  
The Tardis door slammed shut.  
Sam stood, legs slightly apart.  
Arms folded across her chest.    
"So…..where to?”    
"I can go anywhere?”  
 “Anywhere, anytime……you chose.  
Might want to be a little conservative first time around though, I wouldn’t want to blow your mind.”  
He smirked.    
Sam frowned a reply.    
"I’ve spent four years as PA to Malcolm Tucker, it would take a HELL of a lot to faze me, Sir!”  
 “THE Malcolm Tucker?”  
 “Yes, you’ve heard of him I gather?”  
 “By looks and by reputation.”  
 Sam moved closer and came to stand by his side, next to the console.    
"He’s more handsome than you.” She observed, eyeing him critically.  
The Doctor, raised one eyebrow.    
"But he’s not a Timelord!"  
"What is this? Jealousy? Or comparing penis size?”    
"Neither!”  
The Doctor laughed.  
"Anyway, there’s no contest!”   
Sam chuckled.  
 “Goodness, maybe you two are more alike that I thought!”   
"Trust me, we’re not!” He smiled.    
"So…….where shall I chose……Malcolm would want to go forwards, hear the result of The General Election……”   
“But that’s HIS choice…….what would his faithful PA chose for herself?”  
 She glanced down at his fingers as they moved across the panels with a delicate, almost loving touch.  
 “What do all these buttons and levers do?”    
“You want to know how to fly the Tardis?”  
He sounded surprised……  
 “Haven’t had that for a while, not since River.”  
 “Who’s River? Your girlfriend?”   
“Well, she’s kinda my wife, but it’s a long story.”  
 “Okay……..so married then?”   
"Several times actually, but then I’m old……”   
"Really? How old is old?”  
 “About 2000, give or take….”  
“Well, well, aren’t you the man of surprises?  
First you practically kidnap me from under Malcolm’s nose, then you tell me you have a Time Machine, now you’re telling me your bloody Methuselah! This day just gets weirder!”  
 “It’ll get even weirder when we land on another planet!”    
"Then I suggest that’s just what we do……take me to a far flung Galaxy Doctor, show me the stars.”    
"Your wish is my command! Are you ready?”  
 “More than ready.  
As long as you get me back for Malcolm’s meeting with the PM at noon, I’m all yours!”  
 “Right then……away we go!!”


End file.
